The Games, the mutant and the blues
by Cloudshimer
Summary: Ryan and Esposito in the games. One shot. No slash. Just their beginging.


Okay, anon on tumblr asked me to do Ryan/Espo crossover with THG where they go to The Games. I mean, I can try.

"3...2...1... LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

The canon went off and Javier Esposito punched a guy next to him and ran as fast as he could. He slid near the Cornucopia, grabbed a knife, a bag and ran into the forest.

Couple minutes later, he stopped to catch his breath. As he was looking around, Javier understood than no one is following him. Esposito leaned next to the tree and sighted.

Javier Esposito was a boy from 4th District. He was kind of different. Then his mentor asked him to make allies, he didn't even bothered to do such a thing. Esposito understood that later he would have to kill them anyways, so what's the point.

He heard five canon shoots and understood that the slaughters next to the Cornucopia are over. Javier lifted his things and started walking towards the Arena wall: the boy figured out that the professionals will stay in the middle of the Arena, so the borders will be the safest place.

After a while, he got tired. Esposito found some non-poison berries and clean water. The tribute climbed a tree and decided to spend a night here. He lifted his eyes then Game's hymn started. He saw that a girl from his district where killed.

The night was calm; it seemed that no one was tracking him. Although, he had a strange feeling that the organisers of The Games watched him. The feeling that someone will happen started to get bigger every minute. And then he saw them. A pack of mutant monkeys heading his way. Esposito jumped from the tree, grabbed his bag and started to run as fast as he can. Then the first monkey grabbed him by the leg, Espo just stabbed him in the chest, without even looking. As Javier turned back, he saw that only three mutants where chasing him, but it didn't seemed like a good thing as he was growing tired every second and the mutants where getting close.

Javi suddenly stopped. Mutants didn't expect that: two of them ran past him and the third one collapsed into him. Javier stabbed his knife into screaming mutants belly and killed him. As the tribute turned around, he saw that other mutants where slowly heading towards him.

Esposito tightened his knife in his palm. Both mutants jumped on him at the same time, leaving him no choice to get away from them. Javier felt that his leg started to bleed.

Suddenly, one mutant squeaked and right after that the other one did the same. Esposito felt both of the monkeys' weight on him. The tribute freed himself from the bodies and looked around to see what the hell happened. And then he saw it. The blues.

"Bro, how on earth did you though that you will win the Games if you can't even defend yourself from couple of harmless apes?"

It was Kevin Ryan. Boy from the 2nd District. Bit younger than Esposito. He was holding a bow and couple of arrows and now was smiling like an innocent child.

Esposito raised his eyebrow.

"No, I just let them think for a moment that they won. You know, so they don't feel like complete losers." Javier answered the other kid, still carefully watching his every step. "So, where are the others?"

Kevin picked his arrows and put them into his bag. "What others?" he asked, glancing towards Esposito.

"Cut the crap. You are with professionals, right?"

"I am not. I don't enjoy killing innocent screaming girls in the middle of the night." Kevin looked around, checking if someone was following them.

Esposito still didn't seem too convinced but the pain in his leg took his attention away from the other tribute.

"Is it bad?" he heard a question from Ryan.

"No, but I think I will still be easy kill for you." Esposito sat down, tightening a piece of material around his wound.

"I told you. I don't kill pretty girls." Ryan smiled and Esposito snorted. "Hey, do you have water? I kind of left mine while I was running from 3nd District."

Javier took a bottle out of his bag and tossed it for Ryan. He watched the boy carefully: even though he looked really innocent with his impossible blue eyes and that childish smile, Espo felt that he is far more dangerous. But maybe not to him.

Ryan returned the water to Javier and sat next to him, showing no kind of fear towards him. "So, what's your name? I mean, I know you just like "the ass from the 4th District.""

Esposito smiled. "Oh, yeah, that's how my friends call me." Kevin chuckled and Javier carried on. "Javier Esposito. And you are Kevin, right?"

"Yeah. Sorry bout the girl from your home." Ryan patted his shoulder and then leaned against the tree. "It seems that you won't be able to climb the tree today. And you gonna need some help walking."

"Oh, are hit on girls like that all the time?" Esposito snorted but didn't mind having Ryan as his ally.

"Nah, bro, I just have to make googly eyes on them that usually works." Kevin glanced at Javier. "Okay, we made quite a noise here, come on, we need to find safer place." And without even waiting for reply, he took Espo hand, lifted him and helped him to walk.

"Thanks, bro."

"No problem, Javi."

Yes, maybe they will be killed. And maybe not. Who knows. But as they made their way across the jungles, trying to not get in touch with professionals they knew one thing: they won't kill each other.


End file.
